


Единственный и неповторимый Питер Винсент!

by Lubava21



Category: Bright Young Things, Doctor Who, Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Однажды Питер встречает необычный вид вампиров и оказывается в тридцатых. Он пытается приспособиться к новой жизни, найти способ вернуться назад и попутно заводит интересные знакомства.
Relationships: Peter Vincent/Miles Maitland
Kudos: 4





	Единственный и неповторимый Питер Винсент!

За спиной грохнуло, и стена огня взвилась в небо. Питер выругался и скорее бросился к выходу с кладбища. Кажется, он перестарался со взрывчаткой. Теперь все здесь грозило сгореть к чертовой матери. Если Питера заметят — мало ему не покажется. С другой стороны, кладбище все же не жилой квартал. Ночью живых тут быть не должно, а мертвые… Ну для мертвых как раз огонь и предназначался. 

Питер на секунду затормозил, обернулся и дважды выстрелил. Раздался визг, за ним последовала вспышка света. От вампира остался только пепел. Питер удобнее перехватил ружье и двинулся дальше.

А ведь он мог бы сейчас тусить по модным лондонским клубам, клеить девиц и пить. Но нет. Он за каким-то хреном решил переквалифицироваться из липового охотника на вампиров в настоящего. Справедливости ради, у него неплохо получалось. Ведь он до сих пор оставался жив. Даже устроил гастроли в Лондоне для прикрытия. Выступление едва окупилось, но Питер и не гнался за прибылью. Он гнался за вампирами.

Внезапно нечто преградило его путь. Питер выстрелил, но кол отскочил от твердой поверхности. Питер понял, что перед ним каменное изваяние — ангел, закрывающий лицо руками. Изваяние стояло прямо посреди дороги, наверное, его должны были установить на одной из свежих могил. Питер остановился, огляделся по сторонам и убедился, что вампиры его не преследуют. 

Он обернулся и заметил, что изваяние стоит к нему вплотную, а ведь только что до него было еще несколько шагов. Питер напряженно сглотнул и моргнул. Прямо перед его лицом оказалась оскаленная пасть ангела.

Питер вскрикнул, отшатнулся, не смог удержать равновесие и повалился на землю. В следующую секунду ангела уже не было. Как не было и огня за спиной. Питер быстро вскочил на ноги и огляделся. Он явно находился на том же кладбище, но что-то неуловимо изменилось. Питер не мог понять, что именно — не особо вглядывался в могилы, пока искал нужный склеп.

Впрочем, он быстро забыл о странностях. Впереди что-то зашуршало, и перед ним показалась девушка в длинном белом платье. Она улыбалась и тянула бледные руки к Питеру.

— Я же вас всех грохнул!

На лице девушки мелькнуло недоумение, и Питер, воспользовавшись заминкой, выстрелил в нее. Вот навык стрельбы за несколько лет он прокачал, как и оружие. Теперь оно не давало осечек. Кол вошел точно в сердце. Девушка истошно завизжала и рассыпалась пеплом.

— Пора сваливать, — решил Питер.

В ружье оставалось еще два заряда, и это все, на что можно было рассчитывать. Боеприпасы Питер истратил, подбираясь к склепу и закладывая взрывчатку. В сапоге еще был нож, но, как показывала практика, в подобной ситуации бегство предпочтительнее. И Питер ринулся со всех ног. Спустя пару минут он уже миновал ворота кладбища. 

Здесь было тихо и темно, светили редкие фонари и совсем не шумели машины. Жаль, потому что транспорт сейчас очень пригодился бы. Питер вытащил телефон. Сеть отсутствовала. 

— Проклятье!

Он с опаской покосился на кладбище, решил не рисковать и отправился обратно пешком. Наверное, он вышел не с той стороны, потому что путь обратно совсем не походил на дорогу к кладбищу. 

Чем глубже он продвигался в город, тем сильнее убеждался, что что-то не так. Редкие прохожие были одеты словно из военного кино. Автомобили — исключительно ретро. Половина дорожных знаков исчезла. Возможно, Питер попал на какой-то праздник или съемки фильма, или что-то еще, вот только была одна деталь, которая заставляла нервничать. Сеть так и не появилась. В центре Лондона!

Наконец Питер остановился возле лотка с газетами. На передовице красовалась дата. Тысяча девятьсот тридцать… Питеру захотелось выпить, очень сильно захотелось.

Он обратился к продавцу:

— Эй, чувак, это же шутка, да?

— В «Балаболе» сплошные сплетни, — ответил тот. — Порой бывают и шутки. Ты брать будешь?

— Ага.

Питер рассеянно протянул продавцу купюру. Тот повертел ее в руках и вернул.

— Что это за ерунда? 

Питер посмотрел на новенькую банкноту с изображением королевы и поверил. 

— Твою мать! — только и смог сказать он.

***

Поверить в сверхъестественную хрень сложно только поначалу. Потом же приходит осознание, что нет ничего невозможного. Если вампиры реальны, почему не может быть путешествий во времени? Да, это несколько разные плоскости, но тем не менее. Почему нет? 

Питер стоял посреди Лондона тридцатых годов и пытался собраться с мыслями. На трезвую голову получалось плохо. Как-то сам собой он побрел в сторону отеля, в котором остановился. Обычно, когда Питер попадал в трудную ситуацию, например встречал новый вид вампиров, он действовал по проверенной схеме. Находил книги, изучал данные, понимал, как справиться с врагом, и, собственно, справлялся. Тридцатые годы ничего особо не меняли, разве что к плану добавлялся пункт «достать денег».

Отель оказался на месте. Более того, когда Питер вошел, его встретили радушно. Полная женщина со старомодной прической приветливо ему улыбнулась.

— О, мистер… простите, не помню вашего имени… вы избавились от усов?

— Эм… да.

Хозяйка явно приняла его за кого-то другого, но Питер не собирался ее переубеждать.

— Вам идет, — улыбнулась она. — Шампанского?

— Это было бы очень кстати. 

Питер принял бокал, осушил его залпом и потянулся за следующим. Жить сразу стало веселее. 

— Не составите нам компанию? Джентльмены собираются играть.

— А почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Питер.

Хозяйка провела его в соседнюю комнату. Питер сразу почувствовал себя деревенщиной среди сэров во фраках. Впрочем, пара бокалов шампанского — и это чувство бесследно исчезло. Играли в какую-ту дурацкую английскую игру, и Питер сразу же проиграл. Неожиданно его обещанию отдать потом поверили. 

Утро Питер встретил с картами в одной руке и бокалом в другой. Для полного счастья не хватало только горячей телочки рядом. Хозяйка вряд ли за нее сошла бы, а вот работник, разносивший шампанское, весьма красноречиво подмигивал. Питер решил, что и он сгодится, и уже собирался предложить где-нибудь уединиться, но тут в зал вошел новый человек. Человек, ужасно похожий на Питера. Наверное, это с ним его спутали. Питер даже принялся подсчитывать, не может ли оказаться джентльмен его дедом, но голова отказывалась работать.

— Так это вы выдаете себя за меня? — поинтересовался джентльмен.

Питер развел руками. Игравшие с ним отложили карты и уступили место за столом джентльмену. Однако и покидать комнату не спешили. Им явно хотелось понаблюдать скандал.

— Если вы решили воспользоваться сходством со мной, чтобы выдать себя за моего родственника и претендовать на мое состояние, даже не думайте.

— Чувак, — протянул Питер. — Я понятия не имею, кто ты. 

— Но пьете и играете за мой счет.

— Они предложили, я не стал отказываться.

— Теперь вы мне должны.

Питер не смог сдержать смех.

— На, держи, — он выгреб содержимое карманов. — Все, что у меня есть.

Джентльмен покрутил в руках фунт из двадцать первого века и поморщился.

— Что это? И почему вы так странно одеты?

Питер вдруг подумал, можно ли говорить, что он из будущего. С одной стороны — пространственно-временной континуум и прочая хрень. С другой — он ведь пьян, ему никто не поверит.

— Это для шоу, — Питер решил выбрать третий вариант. — Я иллюзионист, ну типа фокусник. 

— Фокусник, — оживился джентльмен. — Я люблю трюки. 

— А хочешь, научу парочке? В счет долга. Держу пари, никто такого повторить не сможет. 

Питер выложил на стол четыре монеты и проделал легкий трюк. Хозяйка захлопала в ладоши.

— Ах, как чудно! Вам стоит этим зарабатывать. Могу порекомендовать вам пару домов. Уверена, вы оживите их вечера.

— Я и правда забуду о вашем долге, если научите, — сказал джентльмен.

— Да все просто, — Питер снова выложил монеты. — Следи за руками. 

Кажется пункт «достать деньги» только что начал реализовываться.

***

Питер выступал после хора и дамы, пытавшейся толкнуть религиозную речь. К счастью, хозяйка вечера быстро прервала ее, объявив Питера. Шоу Питеру не понравилось. Да и шоу это можно было назвать с трудом. На подготовку у него было всего несколько дней, а из реквизита — игральные карты. Впрочем, для небольшой вечеринки и этого оказалось достаточно. Зрители хлопали, хозяйка была довольна, а значит, оплатит выступление. Внутренний перфекционист Питера твердил, что можно было и лучше. Рационалист — что он заработал, а большего и не требовалось. В целом же Питер хотел побыстрее надраться. Благо хозяйка разрешила остаться до конца вечера. 

— Отличное выступление.

Сын хозяйки — Майлз — оказался рядом, как только Питер вернулся, переодевшись.

— Благодарю. 

Питер принял предложенный бокал и выпил залпом. Парень ему определенно нравился. 

— Фокусы не мой конек, но чего не сделаешь ради денег.

— А чем вы обычно занимаетесь?

— Охочусь на вампиров.

Майлз рассмеялся. 

— Я серьезно, — оскорбился Питер, поймал настороженный взгляд и сдался: — Хорошо, не совсем. Я устраиваю представления. Ну типа пьесы, только с эффектами. Взрывы, огонь, выстрелы. Полуголые девицы. Людям нравится.

— Так как случилось, что вы оказались совсем без денег?

— Да я, честно говоря, сам не понял.

Питер поймал официанта, забрал у него пару бокалов. Майлз последовал его примеру. Они устроились на диване, наблюдая за тем, как люди закружились в танце.

— Теперь мне придется потрудиться, чтобы вернуться.

— Вернуться?

— В Америку, — быстро пояснил Питер.

— Надеюсь, вы задержитесь в Англии. Вы очень интересный человек.

Майлз пододвинулся ближе и быстро погладил Питера по колену. Питер не имел ничего против, но вдруг ему в голову пришла мысль.

— Слушай, а ты ведь вращаешься в высших кругах. Можешь провести меня в одно место?

— Куда пожелаете, дорогой, — улыбнулся Майлз. — Лучшие вечеринки Лондона к вашим услугам.

— Сам не верю, что говорю это, но мне нужно в библиотеку.

Майлз удивленно на него посмотрел. Питер развел руками.

— Без проблем, — кивнул Майлз.

— Прямо завтра с утра.

— Ух, не уверен, что проснусь рано. Но если ты составишь мне компанию в танцах...

— Только если ты мне еще нальешь.

Майлз щелкнул плацами, подзывая официанта.

***

Чем Питеру нравились тридцатые, так это тем, что можно было спокойно курить на улице. А вот таксисты драли так, что проще дойти пешком. Майлз его уже ждал и выглядел крайне недовольным.

— Если бы я знал, что мне придется торчать здесь больше часа, вообще не пришел бы.

— Извини, — буркнул Питер. — Я не привык вставать рано. Честно говоря, я вообще редко встаю до обеда. Голова раскалывается после шампанского. 

Майлз только фыркнул и подхватил Питера под руку.

— Я не был в библиотеке, наверное, со школы. Так что мы ищем?

— Я сам не знаю, что мне нужно, — сказал Питер. — Что-то про необычных вампиров. 

— Для нового шоу? 

— Да, — подыграл Питер. — Старые добрые кровососы уже неинтересны. Нужно удивлять публику. Например, перемещениями во времени.

— О, исторические костюмы, свечи, сражения на мечах. Ты должен пригласить меня на премьеру.

— Сначала нужно найти информацию. Иначе мне и правда придется организовывать представление, — буркнул Питер.

Майлз принес ему стопку книг, заверив, что это самые старые, какие он только нашел. Питер тут же погрузился в чтение, мужественно преодолевая головную боль. Майлз устроился рядом и со скучающим видом пролистывал книги, больше разглядывая картинки, чем читая.

— Не то, не то, не то… — Питер откладывал книгу за книгой в сторону. — Вот это интересно, надо будет потом еще раз глянуть, но не то.

Он откинулся на стуле и закрыл лицо руками. Затем поднялся и с хрустом разогнул спину.

— Задница затекла, — пожаловался Питер. 

Он отправился к каталогу, теперь уже сам. По слову «вампир» имелся внушающий список книг, но большая часть из них тянула в лучшем случае на сборник легенд.

— Может быть, попробовать поискать в других разделах? — предложил Майлз. — Ты уверен, что тебе нужны именно вампиры?

— Не уверен, — вздохнул Питер. — Но я не представляю, как эта тварь называется. Каменный монстр? 

— Почему каменный?

— Потому что выглядит как статуя. Ну, знаешь, такие ставят на могилах. С крыльями и лицами, закрытыми ладонями. Смахивают на ангелов, пока не покажут рожи.

— Плачущие ангелы, — сказал Майлз. — Звучит поэтично.

Питер перешел к другой букве и стал перебирать карточки. Внезапно он обнаружил искомое. И правда, имелась книга с упоминанием плачущих ангелов.

— Майлз, ты чудо!

Питер притянул Майлза к себе и крепко поцеловал, затем тут же бросился к нужной полке.

— Так, автор Джон Смит. Вот она! 

Пожилой джентльмен у соседней полки недовольно шикнул, Питер показал ему средний палец и вернулся к своему столу.

— Посмотрим. Плачущие ангелы. Да, это именно они!

На иллюстрации красовались серые статуи, которые легко было принять за изваяния ангелов, проливающих слезы. Пока тварь не открывала лицо. Питер посмотрел на другой рисунок, где каменная статуя оскалила пасть, полную острых клыков. 

— Сегодня вечером будет костюмированная вечеринка, — негромко сказал Майлз и погладил Питера по руке. — Может, пойдем вместе? Повеселимся. Расскажешь о своем плане.

— Мой план — узнать, как прикончить эту тварь и разделаться с нею, — ответил Питер, не отрываясь от книги. — А потом, конечно, можно и потусить. Какого черта?! 

Он пролистал вперед, быстро пробежавшись по строчкам, и вновь вернулся к нужной главе. Получалось, что твари действительно были разновидностью вампиров, только питались не кровью, а временем. Они закидывали человека в прошлое, где тот преспокойно жил, а твари питались энергией времени. Как это работает, Питер не понял; кажется, сам автор — тоже. В чем автор был уверен, так это в том, что на плачущих ангелов не действует обычное оружие: осиновый кол в сердце, огонь, святая вода. 

«Возможно, один ангел может уничтожить другого, взглянув на него, однако эту теорию никто никогда не проверял. Или же мне неизвестно о подобных случаях. Так или иначе, вернуть жертв в их временную линию невозможно».

— Невозможно, — повторил Питер. — Их нельзя убить и нельзя вернуться. 

Он зло отбросил книгу. Майлз отшатнулся, а потом осторожно погладил его по плечу.

— Не расстраивайся так, это всего лишь представление. Будет так, как ты напишешь. 

— Не будет, — прошипел Питер. — Это не чертово представление! Это моя жизнь! И эта тварь реальна!

К ним уже шел работник библиотеки. Питер поморщился и прежде, чем его выпроводили, сам поднялся из-за стола и направился к выходу. 

На улице он первым делом закурил. Хотелось нажраться до беспамятства. Его тронули за плечо, и Питер вздрогнул. Майлз смотрел испуганно, однако не бежал со всех ног прочь от явного психа.

— Давай перекусим, — предложил он. — И ты мне все расскажешь.

— Все равно мне не поверишь.

— Не узнаем, пока не попробуем.

Они взяли такси и отправились в ресторан. От дешевых уличных кафе Майлз наотрез отказался. Когда Питер попросил виски, официант глянул на него неодобрительно, но выпивку принес. Питер опрокинул бокал, выдохнул и наполнил его снова.

— В общем, это покажется бредом алкоголика, — начал он, — но я из будущего. Две тысячи тринадцатый. Эта тварь — плачущий ангел — закинула меня сюда. И если верить Джону Смиту, вернуться я не смогу.

Питер выпил еще раз, глянул на ошарашенное лицо Майлза и налил ему тоже.

— Хорошо, это надо переварить, — Майлз выпил вслед за ним. — И какое оно — будущее?

— Да не особо отличается от тридцатых: машин больше, смартфоны, интернет и на улицах курить нельзя. Кстати я не уверен, что могу тебе об этом рассказывать. Ну там, пространственно-временной континуум, все дела. 

— Но если ты знаешь будущее, ты же можешь делать предсказания. Или играть на бирже. Или делать ставки.

— Какие? Не ставьте на немцев, они проиграют? Я не настолько хорошо знаю историю. 

— Я тебе верю, — сказал Майлз. — Именно потому, что ты не пытаешься прикинуться всезнающим. Просто, если бы меня забросило, скажем, в средневековье, я бы тоже не смог предсказать исход войн или смену королей. Хотя, скорее всего, я бы до этого и не дожил. Меня просто сожгли бы на костре.

Он немного помолчал, а потом спросил:

— А как в будущем относятся к таким, как я? 

— К богатым детишкам из высшего общества? — усмехнулся Питер. — Так же, как и сейчас: ненавидят и завидуют.

Майлз грустно улыбнулся. Оглянулся по сторонам, а потом накрыл ладонью ладонь Питера.

— Ты понял, о чем я.

— Да всем пофиг, — пожал плечами Питер. — Можно трахаться, можно жениться.

— Надеюсь, так и есть, а не ты сумасшедший.

Он быстро отдернул руку, заметив официанта.

— Сумасшедший из твоего времени сказал бы иное, — заметил Питер. — Но давай сменим тему. Мне и так хреново, чтобы еще грузиться всеми этими проблемами неравенства. Когда, говоришь, крутая вечеринка?

— Вечером, — улыбнулся Майлз. — Костюм обязателен.

***

Майлз одолжил Питеру денег, и тот потратил остаток дня на подготовку костюма. Это немного отвлекло от невеселых мыслей. Трезво поразмыслив, Питер пришел к двум выводам. Во-первых, быть трезвым ему не нравилось, но это он исправит в ближайшее время. Во-вторых, не стоило унывать. Кто такой этот Джон Смит? Насколько хорошо он разбирается в разных тварях? Если он не знает способа победить плачущего ангела, это не значит, что его вообще нет. Завтра Питер поищет новые книги и не остановится, пока не найдет нужную информацию. Несколько спокойных лет у него точно есть. Огромный минус тридцатых: древние манускрипты не купишь на еБей. В остальном же здесь вполне можно было жить.

Пришлось нанять такси. Тащиться по городу в костюме было откровенно глупо. Майлз ждал его возле указанного дома. Едва Питер вышел из машины, он восхищенно всплеснул руками. 

— Ты великолепен! 

— Это ты меня еще без одежды не видел, — хмыкнул Питер, поправляя плащ.

— А есть шанс?

— Зависит от того, сколько я выпью.

Майлз взял его под руку и повел в дом, откуда уже доносились звуки музыки. Питеру доводилось бывать и на костюмированных вечеринках, и на стилизованных. Нужно признаться, эта ничем не уступала тем, что устраивали современники Питера. Майлз подхватил два бокала, один протянул Питеру.

— Это костюм Дракулы? 

— Ага, — Питер поправил вставные клыки. — Костюма Ван Хельсинга не нашлось, и я решил, что будет иронично нарядиться вампиром. 

— А как тебе мой?

Майл крутанулся на месте, потом кокетливо прикрыл лицо пушистым воротником и быстро-быстро захлопал ресницами. Однако Питер не успел сказать, что ему идет, как Майлз изменился в лице, резко помрачнел и отвернулся.

— Что? — Питер посмотрел по сторонам.

— Мой бывший здесь, — неохотно ответил Майлз.

— Плохо расстались? — предположил Питер.

— Он считал, что я слишком много позволяю себе на людях.

— Не заметил, чтобы к тебе здесь плохо относились.

— Здесь все свои. — Майлз вздохнул, помотал головой, словно отгоняя неприятные мысли, и снова улыбнулся. — Не будем об этом. Чем собираешься заниматься?

— Пить, — не задумываясь ответил Питер. — Потом танцевать, но для этого нужно хорошо надраться.

— Нет, я имел в виду — вообще. Раз уж ты не вернешься назад.

— Именно этим я и собираюсь заняться: найти способ вернуться. 

— Оу, — Майлз снова погрустнел. — Не обижайся, но, надеюсь, это произойдет нескоро. Ты мне нравишься.

— Для начала мне надо найти пару древних книг, — вздохнул Питер.

— У меня есть знакомый писатель! — воодушевился Майлз. — Не знаю насчет древних, но в книгах он разбирается. Идем, я вас познакомлю.

Писатель оказался пьян и влюблен. Питер попытался объяснить, чего он хочет, но вышло не очень связно. Наверное, виной тому было выпитое шампанское, а может, писатель просто не хотел вникать в проблему Питера.

— Вампиры, путешествия во времени… Идея интересная, но пора фантастики миновала. Сейчас ценится драма. Обыденность. Эмоции. Но ты все равно пиши. Если понадобится помощь с издательством, я тебя порекомендую.

— Я не собираюсь писать книгу, — отмахнулся Питер. — Мне нужно найти книгу. Правда, я не уверен, что такие вообще есть.

— Тогда тебе нужно обратиться к букинистам, — сказал писатель. — Но учти, дерут они дай боже. Я мог бы устроить шикарную свадьбу на ту сумму, которую просят за одну старую книгу.

— А то я не знаю, — буркнул Питер. — Думаешь, на еБее дешевле?

Питер запомнил идею поискать древние книги у букинистов. Денег, конечно, не было, но и книга нужна ему не для коллекции, а для информации. Можно прочитать прямо в магазине и уйти. Интересно, есть ли у Майлза знакомые букинисты? Кстати, где он?

Питер огляделся. Майлз ускользнул во время разговора с писателем, вроде бы поздороваться с какой-то знакомой. Питер выпил еще пару бокалов шампанского, вернул на место неудобные клыки, зашипел на девиц в костюмах фей и пошел искать Майлза. Тот оказался в неожиданной компании. В неприметном закутке между двумя колоннами он обнимался с девушкой. Вернее, это она его лапала, а он слабо сопротивлялся. Питер усмехнулся. Подкравшись незаметно, он сделал самое серьезное лицо, на которое только был способен, и глубоким голосом произнес:

— Это моя добыча!

Девица вздрогнула, обернулась, и в этот момент Питер оскалил искусственные клыки. Должно было получиться забавно. Вот только Питер сам похолодел от страха. Девушка смотрела на него огромными черными глазами, а во рту у нее виднелись настоящие острые клыки, к счастью, еще не обагренные кровью.

— Найди другую, — прошипела она. — Тут полно людишек. 

Кажется, она приняла его за своего. Питер быстро оценил ситуацию. Девица была из слабых, но и на нее уйдет немало сил. Конечно, можно поискать оружие, но оставлять ей Майлза Питер не хотел. Он быстро скользнул рукой за ворот рубахи, где последнее время всегда носил крест, вытащил его и припечатал девице прямо в лоб. Она истошно завизжала. Громкая музыка перекрыла крик, и Питер не стал терять времени. Схватил Майлза за руку и потянул прочь. Тот не сопротивлялся. Это хорошо, значит, она не успела его околдовать. 

— Что происходит? — он удивленно посмотрел на Питера. 

— Здесь есть святая вода? 

— А?

— Вода. Святая.

— Да откуда? Что это было? Почему я ее целовал?

Питер толкнул его за очередную колонну. Девица еще выла, держась за голову, но скоро она придет в себя и хорошо если погонится за Питером, а не начнет жрать всех подряд.

— Некогда объяснять, — прошептал Питер. — Что здесь из осины? Стулья? Стол? Музыкальные инструменты?

— Она была такой странной… — Майлз его словно не слышал. 

Питер хорошенько его встряхнул. 

— Она — вампир! И она сожрет здесь всех, если ее не убить.

— Убить?...

— Да, осиновым колом в сердце. Где мне его взять?

— Кажется, мебель из осины… О господи! 

Питер успел оттолкнуть Майлза, но сам уклониться не смог. Девица-вампир схватила его за шиворот и отбросила в зал. Люди расступились, кое-кто настороженно смотрел в сторону Питера, кое-кто — заинтересованно. Питер вскочил на ноги, схватил подвернувшийся под руку стул и запустил им в несущуюся на него вампиршу. 

— Музыка! — скомандовал он притихшим музыкантам.

Вампирша поднялась, отшвырнула обломки стула и оскалила пасть. Послышались испуганные и удивленные возгласы. Питер скинул неудобный плащ, увернулся от удара, а затем накинул его на вампиршу. Та задергалась, а Питер подхватил обломок стула. Главное — не промахнуться. Хотя нет, главное, чтобы это оказалась осина, иначе вампирша прикинется раненой девушкой и Питер не выйдет из тюрьмы до конца своих дней. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, Питер ударил. Вампирша хрипло заорала. Толпа охнула, оркестр стих, кто-то из мужчин решительно шагнул к Питеру, но тот легким движением сдернул плащ с вампирши. Вернее, с того, что от нее осталось. Вместо девушки под плащом оказалась горстка пепла. 

— Дамы и господа, — за спиной Питер прозвучал голос Майлза. — Великий и неповторимый Питер Винсент!

Толпа зааплодировала. Оркестр вдарил джаз. Питер поклонился.

***

Вечеринка продолжалась как ни в чем не бывало. Питеру хотелось напиться еще сильнее, то есть совсем в хлам, но он боялся, что здесь могут ошиваться и другие вампиры. Хотя если они до сих пор не перерезали всех, значит, по тихому сбежали. Или девица была одна. Питер плюнул на все и присосался к бутылке. Майлз рядом нервно кусал губы, лишь изредка натягивая вежливую улыбку, когда кто-то подходил и хвалил представление. 

— Что… — он запнулся, заговорил тише. — Что это было?

— Вампир, — ответил Питер. — Тебе повезло, что я оказался рядом, иначе…

— Она убила бы меня?

— Или обратила. Не знаю, что хуже.

— Ты меня спас, — Майлз словно только осознал, что произошло.

— Случайно вышло, — махнул рукой Питер. — В смысле, не то чтобы я не хотел тебя спасать, но мне следовало быть начеку. Я слишком погрузился в свои переживания и перестал контролировать…

Он не договорил, Майлз подался ему навстречу и заткнул коротким быстрым поцелуем. 

— Я знаю, где здесь комната для гостей, — прошептал он. — Хозяин мой хороший друг и не будет против, если мы уединимся. Если, конечно, ты хочешь.

Вместо ответа Питер притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Майлз охнул, но тут же ответил, разомкнул губы, позволяя языку Питера скользнуть в рот. Их отвлекли вспышка и громкий хлопок. Питер подскочил, схватил обломок стула, предусмотрительно оставленного при себе. Его ослепила еще одна вспышка. Фотокамера — понял он и показал средний палец папарацци. 

Майлз уже звал охрану, что спугнуло парня с камерой. Питеру очень хотелось догнать его и разбить камеру, но наверняка пришлось бы потом платить, да еще и в суд подали бы. Хотя, возможно, в тридцатых с этим проще. Пока Питер соображал, парень скрылся. Возможно, охрана его догонит, но Питер сомневался, слишком хорошо знал таких проныр.

— Ну вот, — вздохнул Майлз. — Снова окажусь на первой полосе. 

— А это не опасно? — уточнил Питер. — Я не очень знаю нынешние законы.

— Да кому сдалась эта желтая газетенка? Если верить всему, что в ней написано, нужно арестовать половину Лондона. Идем, пока народ отвлекся.

Он взял Питера за руку и повел наверх. Комната оказалась небольшой и неуютной, сразу видно: здесь не жили. Однако кровать имелась, и немаленькая. Едва заперев дверь, Майлз прильнул к Питеру, обвил его руками за шею и поцеловал. Питер не стал медлить и принялся быстро избавляться от одежды, заодно помогая Майлзу. Тот опустился на колени, но Питер покачал головой — терпения на прелюдию не было — и кивнул на кровать. 

Майлз быстро скинул сапоги, затем остатки одежды, однако замешкался, когда дело дошло до кальсон, чего Питер от него не ожидал. Майлз неловко улыбнулся и забрался на кровать, улегся лицом вниз. Питер хмыкнул. Вот же старомодная эпоха. Он присоединился к Майлзу. Сначала поцеловал в шею, слегка прикусив. Майлз вздрогнул, наверняка вспомнил о вампирше. Питер не дал ему опомниться, рывком перевернул, заставляя лечь на спину, и впился в губы. Майлз застонал, подался навстречу, зарылся пальцами Питеру в волосы. 

С большим трудом Питер отстранился, сначала посмотрел по сторонам, не нашел ничего подходящего и принялся проверять прикроватную тумбочку. 

— Боюсь, здесь нет выпивки, — сказал Майлз, садясь на постели.

— Я не ее ищу, — ответил Питер, понимая, что в тумбочке пусто.

— А что же?

— Презервативы и смазку, которых тут нет. Хотя, наверное, правильно сказать: сейчас нет. Чем ты обычно пользуешься?

— Дома есть крем, а тут…

Майлз пожал плечами. Питер вздохнул. Кажется, придется по старинке. Он стянул с Майлза кальсоны, раздвинул ноги и устроился удобнее. Сплюнув на ладонь, Питер размазал слюну по члену, но замер.

— У тебя давно было?

— Это имеет значение?

— Я не хочу тебя порвать.

— О, об этом не беспокойся, милый. В крайнем случае я потерплю.

Питер проворчал сквозь зубы. Ему не нужны были крайние случаи, и он начал с пальцев. Первый прошел на удивление легко, и Питер тут же присоединил второй. Кажется, Майлз не пытался блюсти целомудрие. Так что Питер вынул пальцы и приставил член к его заднице. Вошел он все же медленно, осторожно, наблюдая за лицом Майлза, который откинулся на кровати и прикрыл глаза. Сначала он поморщился, а затем негромко застонал. Питер стал неторопливо двигаться. Он никогда не делал различий между девушками и парнями, а с тех пор, как стал известным, в его постель попадали и поклонники, и коллеги по цеху. Вот только Питер редко заботился об их удовольствии. Теперь же ему было важно делать все аккуратно, не причинить боли. 

Майлз под ним выгнулся и застонал громче. 

— Ну же… 

Питер замер, вырвав недовольный всхлип, потом наклонился и поцеловал Майлза — долго, наслаждаясь мягкими губами и умелым языком. А затем двинулся быстрее, резче, одной рукой удерживая Майлза, другой обхватив его член. Майлз стонал не сдерживаясь, подавался навстречу и запрокидывал голову. 

Питер понял, что долго так не продержится, закусил губу и все быстрее двигался, пока Майлз не застонал протяжно в последний раз. Он дернулся всем телом и кончил Питеру в кулак. Питер наконец расслабился и тут же последовал за ним. 

Они лежали, пытаясь привести дыхание в порядок. Снизу доносились звуки музыки. Майлз приподнялся на локте.

— Ты все еще хочешь уйти? — спросил он.

— Я хочу спать, — признался Питер. — Но не уверен, что можно остаться здесь.

— Я имею в виду, вообще уйти. В свое время.

— Это вроде как закономерное желание.

— Да, но… Что такого в вашем будущем, чего нет здесь? 

— Интернет? — предположил Питер. — Кабельное? ЕБей?

— У тебя есть семья? — перебил его Майлз. — Родители? Жена?

— Честно говоря, у меня даже друзей нет, — ответил Питер. 

— Тогда, может быть, не стоит искать способ вернуться? Останься здесь, со мной.

Питер сел и потянулся за своими штанами. Невыносимо хотелось курить. Майлз лежал рядом и грустно смотрел в потолок. 

— Не надо было мне этого говорить, — вздохнул он. — Провели бы еще несколько приятных ночей. Вечно я все усложняю. 

— Дело не в тебе, — Питер покачал головой. — Ты классный, честно. Просто…

— Просто что?

— Я не знаю! Это вроде как подразумевается. Встретил вампира — пришей его, пока он не сожрал тебя или кого-то еще. Встретил временного вампира — найди, как с ним бороться. Победи и вернись. А остаться здесь — это вроде как сдаться. Позволить ему победить.

— Тогда, конечно, ищи выход, возвращайся, — энтузиазма в словах Майлза не было. — Мы и знакомы-то с тобой всего ничего. 

Питер оделся, нашарил в кармане сигарету, но курить в доме не решился. Бросать Майлза не хотелось, но остаться означало дать себе шанс. Привязаться. Полюбить. 

Питер, не прощаясь, вышел из комнаты. Самым поганым было то, что он вовсе не был уверен, что способ вернуться вообще существует.

***

Из кровати Питер выполз только к обеду. Голова болела, а на душе скребли кошки. Не отпускало ощущение, что он сильно обидел Майлза, но Питер старался не обращать на это внимания. В конце концов, кто они вообще друг другу? Случайные любовники? Питер ему ничего не должен.

Питер вздохнул и нехотя спустился вниз, ужасно хотелось пить. Да и перекусить не помешало бы. Хозяйка встретила его у лестницы. 

— О, мистер Винсент! — она всплеснула руками. — И как вы не боитесь?

— Я ничего не боюсь, — буркнул Питер.

Конечно, это было неправдой, но он не собирался откровенничать с малознакомой дамой, да и вообще с кем бы то ни было. Однако обеспокоенное лицо хозяйки заставило его напрячься.

— А почему я должен бояться?

— Ну как же, — хозяйка протянула ему газету. — Вы на первой полосе.

Питер вырвал газету из ее рук и уставился на заголовок. «Разврат и содомия» — красовалось большими буквами на первой полосе, а ниже располагалась фотография, на которой он целовал Майлза. Удивительно четкая для тридцатых фотография. 

— Это же просто желтая газетенка, — попытался оправдаться Питер.

— Но фото довольно красноречивое, — заметила хозяйка. — Мистер Винсент, будьте осторожны. Того и гляди вас могут арестовать.

— Да кому я нужен, — отмахнулся Питер, возвращая газету.

Стоило вновь сходить в библиотеку или пройтись по букинистическим лавкам, однако Питер направился в редакцию той самой желтой газетенки. Он найдет фотографа и набьет ему морду, чтобы и мыслей больше не появилось делать провокационные фото.

Питер прошел всего пару улиц, как услышал странный жужжащий звук, а воздух начал мутнеть. Спустя пару секунд прямо перед ним материализовалась синяя будка. Питер отпрянул. Дверь распахнулась, и оттуда вышел мужчина, очень похожий на Питера.

— Мистер Винсент! — весело воскликнул он и, ухватив Питера за руку, принялся ее трясти. — Рад с вами познакомиться! Я ваш большой поклонник! Ну, был когда-то, очевидно. Я видел ваше выступление в Лас-Вегасе! Оно было великолепно! То есть я думаю, что великолепно, честно говоря, не особо помню. Но раз уж новое лицо чем-то напоминает вас, значит, вы меня поразили.

— Кто ты? — удивленно спросил Питер.

— Я — Доктор, — улыбнулся мужчина.

— Доктор? Доктор кто? И что вообще происходит?

— Временной парадокс! — радостно пояснил Доктор.

Питер не особо разбирался в физике, но слово «парадокс», по его мнению, не должно было быть веселым. Человек, назвавшийся Доктором, тем временем протянул Питеру две газеты. Первая была копией той, что утром показывала ему хозяйка гостиницы, только пожелтевшая и истрепавшаяся. Вторая — напротив: белая, гладкая, с четкой фотографией. «Великолепное выступление неподражаемого Питера Винсента» гласил заголовок. На фотографии Питер стоял на фоне стены огня, разведя руки.

— Две тысячи пятнадцатый, — пробормотал Питер. — Но это значит…

— Что вы вернетесь в свое время! — закончил за него Доктор. — Да! Отменить воздействие плачущего ангела не так-то просто. Я бы сказал, даже невозможно, но я не люблю это слово. Поэтому…

Доктор обернулся и указал рукой на будку.

— Это машина времени? — уточнил Питер.

— Это ТАРДИС, — непонятно ответил Доктор и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился внутрь.

Питер мешкал недолго. Что-то подсказывало, что ждать и уговаривать его Доктор не станет. Питер последовал за ним и замер на пороге. Внутри будка оказалась размером с хорошую квартиру. 

— Двери! — крикнул Доктор.

Питер заскочил внутрь, едва не получив по спине захлопнувшимися дверьми. Доктор дернул рычаг, потом щелкнул переключателем и обернулся к Питеру.

— Итак, мистер Винсент, в какой год вас вернуть? Предупреждаю, может быть погрешность в пару лет. 

— Мы отправляемся сейчас?

— А вас что-то держит?

Питер поглядел на газету — старую и желтую, — где он целовал Майлза. Неприятно было уходить не попрощавшись. 

— Что будет с ним? — Питер указал на Майлза. — На носу ведь война.

Доктор неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю всего на свете. Я лишь путешественник. Сквозь пространство и время, но путешественник. 

Однако что-то в его голосе Питеру не понравилось. Он осмотрелся и заметил еще одну газету, лежавшую на приборной панели. Питер поднял ее. Доктор грустно вздохнул. 

— Иногда я спасаю людей от других форм жизни. Иногда — всю вселенную. Но я не могу уследить за каждым. 

— «Процесс закончился обвинительным приговором», — прочел Питер.

На старой фотографии он едва узнал Майлза. Тот осунулся, похудел, под глазом красовался синяк. 

— Мы можем взять его с собой? — спросил Питер, уже зная ответ.

Доктор покачал головой. 

— Это создаст парадокс…

— Да пошел ты со своими парадоксами! — не выдержал Питер. — Я не брошу его! 

Он решительно развернулся и направился к двери, но та оказалась запертой.

— Уверен? — спокойно спросил Доктор. — Пути назад не будет.

Вместо ответа Питер показал ему средний палец. Дверь распахнулась. Питер замер на секунду, но взглянул на газету и решительно шагнул вперед, возвращаясь в Лондон тридцатых.

— Не так уж я и любил интернет, — проворчал он, когда будка за спиной исчезла.

А вот газета все еще оставалась в его руках. Питер развернул ее и начал читать. В статье подробно описывались детали процесса. Кажется, все началось с сегодняшнего «Балабола», но ключевой уликой стали письма Майлза его любовнику. 

К тому моменту, как Питер дошел к дому Майлза, газета совсем пожелтела, краска побледнела, и прочесть что-либо стало невозможно. Однако все, что нужно, Питер уже узнал. В дом Питера пустили и велели подождать в гостиной. Он не удивился, если бы Майлз его послал, но тот все же спустился. Хоть и выглядел неприветливо.

— Я думал, ты ищешь способ вернуться, — сказал он вместо приветствия.

— Я нашел, — ответил Питер.

— И?

— И решил остаться.

— Ради меня? — удивился Майлз.

— Не обольщайся, — фыркнул Питер. — Мы с тобой не так хорошо знакомы. Хотя я надеюсь это исправить. Просто я подумал: какая разница, где истреблять вампиров, здесь или там? Наверняка в вашем времени пригодятся охотники. 

Майлз просиял и сел рядом на диван.

— Мы будем сражаться с нечистью? Это так интересно!

— На самом деле я бы предпочел, чтобы ты держался подальше от всего этого. Так будет безопасней. Правда, помощник мне действительно пригодился бы. Подумаем об этом потом. А сейчас мы отправимся в редакцию «Балабола» и хорошенько побеседуем с его редактором. А по пути заглянем к твоему бывшему и заберем все письма.

— Откуда ты знаешь про письма? — удивился Майлз.

— Неважно, — сказал Питер. — Важно сжечь их как можно скорее. 

Майлз кивнул и придвинулся ближе.

— А потом покажешь мне пару фокусов.

— Непременно, — усмехнулся Питер. — Надо будет вернуться к шоу. Я начинаю скучать по представлениям.

— Могу стать твоим спонсором, — улыбнулся Майлз.

— Отвратительно звучит, — ответил Питер. — Я согласен.

***

Доктор раскрутил рычаг и нажал на кнопку.

— На твое усмотрение, — сказал он ТАРДИС.

Доктор поднял с приборной панели газету. В заголовке все еще красовалось: «Великолепное выступление неподражаемого Питера Винсента». Вот только дата изменилась на конец сороковых. А рядом с Питером Винсентом появился мужчина в ярком гриме.

Доктор улыбнулся и отложил газету.


End file.
